


i die daddy i die

by KanekiKun



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiKun/pseuds/KanekiKun
Summary: idk warning for abuse and shit





	i die daddy i die

“ stop ----- “

 

it’s a quiet voice from a quiet girl , dark eyelashes resting against pale skin . as she takes in a shaky breath , elli only shakes her head , opening her eyes as she tugs her arm away from the other .

 

you’re a liar . _you’re a liar_ . liars go to hell . **you’ll all go to hell** **for what you did to me .**

 

there’s an invisible hand wrapped around her throat , keeping her from being able to breathe properly . _what’s happening to her_ ? “ please , d - don’t touch me , _don’t touch me_ . “ she wants to be alone , as always . _just how she’ll die , too_. before she can even speak up again , she feels her face become colder in certain areas ; right below her eyes . fingertips raise , gently wiping at the skin . . was she crying ?

 

“ w - wait ---- “

 

elli can’t find words to fit her emotions , it’s just an overload . an overload of _feelings_ she never asked for . **feelings she never wanted** . it’s a frustrating sensation , the girl wants to rip her hair out . ‘ if you don’t talk about it , then nobody can help you ! ---- ‘ _she’s trying her best_ . there aren’t even words out there to match her emotions . it’s truly just a jumbled up **mess** . she should’ve talked about it before it got this bad , elli knows that , but she can’t . trembling hands raise , fingers wracking through her hair .

 

 ** _(_** i’m going crazy . **_)_**

 

digits _tug_ at blonde locks , she has to cause pain , she has to know she’s _alive_ . .but , if you don’t feel alive , then what’s the point ?

 

 ** _(_** i’m dying , i’m dying , _i’m dying -----_ **_)_**

 

bruises liter the upper arms of the blonde , not to mention the hidden marks under her leggings .

 

 ** _(_** what did i do to deserve this **_?! )_**

 

“ we love you . “ eyes widen , fingernails _digging_ into her scalp . **_liars go to hell_** . her head lifts , and slowly , a weak smile pulls at the edge of her lips , eyes coming to a slow close .

 

“ i . . “

 

say it . **_say it_** .

 

 ** _(_** do you want another bruise **_??_** **is that what you want** ** _?_** **someone like you deserves it .** ** _disrespectful . )_**

 

“ i l - love y’all , too . “


End file.
